


You like that, cowboy?

by ola_mishamigos



Category: Supernatural, destiel - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2018-02-08 13:57:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1943742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ola_mishamigos/pseuds/ola_mishamigos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Requested and based off a tumblr post.<br/>Cas and Dean watching western flicks together and cuddling on the couch. </p>
<p>Cas blushing when Dean teases him about having a crush on Clint Eastwood. </p>
<p>Dean blushing when Cas rides him hard and says 'you like that, cowboy?'</p>
            </blockquote>





	You like that, cowboy?

"C'mon Dean! It's not gonna be on again for another week!" "I'm coming, I'm coming!" Dean sat down on the old bouncy couch with his chocolate pie. Cas looked up, eyes wide and pleading, "you didn't bring ME anything?" "I thought you were full from dinner!" Dean said, voice not accusatory, but instead playful. And although he may have been right, his angel gave him the look. Dean never could resist the puppy eyes. Never with his brother. Especially not with Cas. He gave a submissive sigh and set his pie on the side table. He ruffled Castiel's hair as he passed him to the kitchen, and Cas gave a mischievous smile, happy he received what he wanted for his perfect movie. A western. But not just any western, a special western movie. Because- A finger swiped across his lips, leaving a thick trail of paste. He licked his lips, "mmmmm. You know I love peanut butter" Dean sat down on the couch, again, and gave the pb&j sandwich to his Cas. "I know everything about you" and Cas flashed a challenging expression. He could hear the sound of Indians and cowboys with their horses and six-shots and quickly turned his attention to the television. "It's starting!" He exclaimed. His breathing was even but shallow. He ate his sandwich quickly; he was so excited, eyes wide. Cas kept this up for at least five minutes, and Dean found it rather amusing. He turned to lean against the arm of the couch, spread his legs apart, and pulled Cas over to sit between them. He wrapped his arms around his fit and slender torso. Castiel fit to Dean like a puzzle piece with it's other half. Like peanut butter and jelly. Perfect together. He nudged deeper into Dean's arms. Cas watched his movie. As he did he traced little circles on Dean's kneecap and drew incongruent lines down his leg. Dean flinched a little. It tickled him! Dean could probably get hit in the side really hard and still be okay but he was very ticklish, and Castiel was the only person he let do it to him on rare occasion. Anything for his angel. Cas gasped, not speaking but frozen. His breathing again became shallow and his body stiff. "It's him. It's Cli-" he took a deep sudden breath. He couldn't finish it. Dean leaned forward into Cas's ear, "I think somebody has a crush on Eastwood," he whispered, "baby, you're making me jealous" Dean always loved western flicks, probably more than Cas, but on the fangirl scale he didn't have a chance against him when it came to Clint Eastwood. Cas blushed furiously and answered softly, "don't you worry, you'll always be my cowboy" and he leaned back his head to rub his cheek against Dean's where he felt what seemed like a million small, fiery prickles against his burning cheek. He continued, "you and your rough stubble and deep, deep voice..." Dreaminess swept over Cas as he slowly forgot about the movie and thought more about Dean "...so tough and brave and sexy like Clint..." He emitted a dreamy sigh and turner over so that he was facing Dean, their chests pressed together. "Baby," Dean replied, "you're even better than Clint and you don't even know it." He slipped his hands just underneath Cas's t-shirt and let them rest at the bottom of his back. Cas smiled and pressed a kiss to Dean's neck. Then his jaw. All the way to his lips. At first it was modest and cute, but their kisses turned hot and intense. Dean licked inside his Castiel's mouth and bit his lip. His hands came up Cas's back, bulling the shirt with it, to cup his face in his hands. Dean could feel his hair being tugged lightly in the back of his head where Castiel's arms were wrapped around the back of his neck. They broke the kiss and Dean pulled his own shirt off, too. Cas pecked his lover's lips once, and found Dean's lips following his as he pulled away. He kissed him all over, dotting his way down Dean's jaw, his neck, his beautiful chest and body, all the way to the button and zipper to his pants, which were obviously struggling to remain secured. Dean threw his head back as his zipper was undone by Castiel's teeth and pants unbuttoned. Cas pulled Dean's pants down to his ankles, and Dean shook them off. He kneeled over Dean, legs spread apart over deans legs, and took him into his mouth. He licked Dean up and down, licking under and around the rim of the head whenever he came back up to the top of his cock. Dean was already tensing and put a hand on the back of Castiel's head, knotting his fingers in his perfect dark hair. Cas bobbed up and down and used his hands for help. He even got bold and tried to deep throat his Dean's dick, knowing dean loved it when he did that, and received a grateful moan in response. Dean reluctantly brought him off. Cas could begin to taste the salty sweet precome in the back of his mouth. His own jeans were soaking through alittle. Dean reached down to palm Cas's dick. The denim was sticky and warm. Castiel couldn't hold in his shudder of pleasure; he needed to be touched. It felt so good and he grinded harder onto Dean's hand, which pulled away. "Hold your horses" Dean smiled. A small whine came from Cas. They both fumbled his pants, and wasted no time once they were slipped off and dramatically thrown across the room. He jacked Cas off with one hand and blindly grabbed the lube in the side table with the other. "You ready, baby?" and Cas struggled with a nod. Dean squirted the liquid in his hands and rubbed them together, then he pushed one finger in. Then two. He stretched him until he could ease three in; Cas emitting little gasps as he was slowly opened up. Dean slouched down off the arm of the couch to lay flat on the cushions, drew out his fingers, and replaced them with his thick cock. Cas immediately cried out, "baby I'm so FULL!" He leaned forward to kiss Dean again and started bouncing on deans cock so that it hit his prostate. He dug his nails into his hip bones and rode him, HARD. All tensed up and so close Castiel grit through his teeth, "do you like that, cowboy?" and Dean's entire face flushed red and he couldn't hold it in anymore. He came hard inside Cas and Cas spurt come all over Dean's stomach, their bodies seized and they fell into eachother, not paying any attention to the movie or the stickiness between them. Their heavy breathing gradually slowed, "you're such a dirty rider" dean finally said, knowing it was cheesy as hell not giving a damn. Cas moved up to Dean's ear, "that's just authenticity, babe"

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first destiel and supernatural fic. It is also my first smut. Yes. We are all extremely virgin.


End file.
